


Plan A to Plan Z

by Eveilwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Except the Epilogue, F/M, Post-War, Set After Events of the Original Story, enemy to lovers, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: No one ever dreamed things would end up this way, but life has a way of giving you lemons and forcing you to make lemonade.





	Plan A to Plan Z

All Ginny Weasley ever wanted was to be with Harry Potter and play Quidditch. Three years ago she had it all. Dating Harry started in her fifth year at Hogwarts, it was put on pause during the war. The relationship took some time to get going again after the war. But playing quidditch, well she was offered contracts with a number of teams right out of school. Harry has suggested that some of those offers could have been because she was dating him, and that the teams might think that if she was on the team he would be a regular at the games. Which would draw in more fans. So Ginny chose to play for her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies! It was her dream come true. She was quickly seen as being a very promising player. Many believed she would break sporting records. Sadly her sports career came to a grinding stop when she took a bludger to her shoulder. The healers, told her well it would not really affect her in regular life, she would never play anything more than a backyard game again.

It was shortly after that that she found her true calling in the business world. The owner of The Harpies had many other businesses and she was offered training in one of those. She rose amazingly fast in the company. She was working hand and hand with the C.E.O. Once again, however, the world slapped her in the face when a position she had been expecting was given to the C.E.O’s daughter, who had no experience.

Which bring us to one summer day. Ginny received an owl requesting a lunch meeting, at a well known restaurant. She debated going all morning, but curiosity got the better of her. “Ginevra Weasley.” She told the maitre d at the restaurant the Owl had set as the meeting site. 

The man’s attitude towards her changed in a second. “Yes, of course Miss Weasley, if you will please follow me.” he usher her down to the private dining room. He opened the door and spoke, “Miss Weasley.” he stepped out of the way.

Ginny was shocked to see one Lucius Malfoy sitting at the table. She did not think the man ever wanted to be in the same room with any Weasley. 

“Miss Weasley, Please have a seat.” Lucius requested.

When asked in years to come why she sat down she would only be able to guess that it was shock.

“I took the liberty of ordering for us.”

“Thank you?” 

“I can well imagine what’s going through your head, Ginevra. Do you mind if I use your given name?” He asked.

“Most people don’t know it’s Ginevra.” She replied.

He smiled, “I was on the board of governors when you started Hogwarts.”

She nodded.

“I’ll get to the point. I know for a fact the position you and everyone else at Clearwater industries, was recently given to Penelope Clearwater. I would like to offer you a job with Malfoy Holdings. It would be similar to the position you were cheated out of. But different, you would be working hand and hand with myself.”

She tried to process what was being offered and why it was offered. Finally the bluntly asked. “Why?”

The man across from her raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Just then the waiter entered the room with sparkling water, and two wedge salads. “Thank you.” Ginny politely said. The waiter then left the room.

“Why? Because I have heard enough about you and the talent you show to know you are the best and I only take the best.” Lucius explained.

Ginny was taken back to be called ‘the best’ by Lucius Malfoy, but quickly recovered. “Thank you for the offer but…”

“Ginevra, I am willing to offer you 500 Galleons more than what you are currently earning.”

“Mr. Malfoy, I- don’t understand why you are offering me this. You have always made it clear that you have  _ no _ use for my family. You tried to kill me as a child, not once but twice. Why I would I want to work for you?”

“It makes sense for you to hold that against me.” He sighed. “As I said I know you are the best, you have never been to business school, but it’s well known that Ginny Weasley has a killer instinct in the boardroom. I need someone like that. You are going somewhere. I want Malfoy holding to be the place that takes you there.”

“Why would I work for you, I would be putting myself in the same position that I am currently in. Draco will one day take over from…”

He laughed as he put his water down, “Draco is nowhere near ready to do anything more than shine my shoes. Malfoy Holdings is as you know the biggest company in our world, if the time ever comes that Draco is ready to do anything work wise. I promise you that I will have set aside a position, running a few very profitable companies in the Malfoy Holdings family of companies. I am willing to put that in to a contract, and even have shares both buyable for you and shares as bonuses as well, you could in time own them and have the controlling interest in those. You will not be left out in the cold.”

She was interested in what was being offered. Ginny knew that Malfoy Holdings was not tied to anything illegal. “I don’t know if I can work for you.” She admitted. 

“How about a trial period? Come work for me for six months. If you feel Malfoy Holdings is not the place for you then I will pay you 18 months salary.”

“I will not sleep with you.”

He laughed at her. “I was never looking for that. I assure you, I love my wife and am not looking to do anything that will end my marriage. I’m not going to lie, your position will be working side by side with myself, at times you might even feel like my assistant, and some of your duties will be as such, but you will be learning from me as well.”

“I won’t do person errands for you, either. Business only.” She insisted

He nodded, “However you will be expected to wear dresses or skirts with stocking everyday. I know young women of your generation might feel some of the things I might ask of you are sexist, but sadly many of the people I do business with are dirty old men, and seeing something pretty, sexy if you will, can result in them not thinking as they should. This can be beneficial to me. I will not ask you to cross the line of being eye candy, but at times you will be eye candy.” He warned.

“I have not accepted.” she commented.

“But you will, I want you to start on Monday.”

“No!” she paused for affect. “I owe Clearwater two weeks notice.”

“They won’t want you to stay once they know you are going to be working for me. Now eat your salad.” He ordered.

\--

That night Ginny went to the Burrow, she wanted to tell her father in person that she would be working for his arch rival. 

“Ginny, that's, amazing… I know Love, you expected me to be upset. I don’t like the man, but I know that Malfoy Holdings is, well if your in the business world they are who you want to be. This is quite the feather in you cap. If Lucius Malfoy wants you working for him, be proud of yourself.” Arthur Weasley said.

“That man is corrupt.” Molly said, she was shocked by her husband was reacting the way he was.

“He might be presonly, but Molly Malfoy holdings has been around forever, and they have never been any illegal issue for Lucius’ businesses. Trust me the ministry has looked.”

“Dad, I will be working side by side with Lucius.” Ginny explained. She expected her father to be more upset.

“Ginny, you have a good head on your shoulders. Has he done things in his past? Yes, but Ginny, there was a war, things happen and even when we think we know the whole story we only know half of the story.”

“He gave me Tom Riddle's Diary.” Ginny reminded him.

“I know, Ginny, do you want me to tell you not to take this chance? If you want me to I will. But Ginny well I might only be a ministry official, I can wrap my head around the reasons Lucius has done what he has. I’m pretty sure that giving you that damn book had more to do with me than it ever had to do with you.”

Ginny’s POV.

Telling Harry when like I expected, and sorta like I expected telling dad to have gone. Harry pitched a fit. “Ginny you can’t work for him.”

“Why?” I questioned. We were sitting on the sofa at Harry’s place.

“Well the only reason he wants you to work for him, is so he can keep tabs on me.”

“Excuse me? Him wanting me to work for him could not have anything to do with me and the fact I’m really good at my job.”

“Ginny you're not that good, the position you wanted was given to someone else.” Harry pointed out.

I was mad as hell. I rose from my seat. “It was given to the C.E.O’s daughter!” I said back to him.

“Come on love,” he rose up to, “I thought, nevermind.” he pulled me close, and tried to start nuzzling my neck. 

I was pissed. “No.” I shoved him away, “I’m going home.” I apperarted away


End file.
